Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.8106$
Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ : there are $0$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{8}$ , there is $\exponentColor{1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.8106 = \leadingColor{8}.106 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-1}}$